


Endangering Oneself

by lupinjoallen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N and The Doctor go on another adventure but what happens when Y/N puts himself in danger?





	Endangering Oneself

Adventures were always something fascinating to Y/N. He grew up as a young woman, wishing desperately to become a hero he’d always read about, whisking away imprisoned princesses from monsters, or saving cities. When he came to terms with himself, the process alone was scary and difficult.

But on the day he had gotten his first dose of testosterone, things got crazy in the best of ways. He was called The Doctor, and he left it at that. Y/N felt afraid, thinking the alien would only see him for his birth self. Instead, THe Doctor smiled and said, “Young man, let me tell you about regenerations. A friend of mine once regenerated into a woman after some several cycles as a man. I don’t give a damn about your nethers. I like that big, brave brain of yours,” whilst poking Y/N’s forehead at the end.

Y/N found himself falling in love with the alien. He had been scared at first, but the adventures they shared were well worth the anxiety. The Doctor even helped him with his transition, overcoming his fear of needles to help inject himself with the hormones and sat in the waiting room patiently while he was having surgery.

At first, he didn’t understand why he didn’t just hop in the TARDIS, but the thought of Y/N waking without him there to greet him hurt more. So he waited patiently. And when Y/N saw the healed scars on his chest a month later, the look in his eyes pulled the alien in.

Some several months had passed since the surgery. Y/N was walking into the main room of the TARDIS, seeing The Doctor tinkering away at the console. Y/N smiled and sat on the chair to watch him. “Morning,” He greeted as he plopped down.

“Morning,” The Doctor beamed, shooting up and twirling the...whatever device it was in his hand. “So, thinking...Earth Future. Androids. Your little AI wanting dreams. What d’ya say?”

“Fantastic!” Y/N chuckled, grinning widely.

The Doctor laughed and got to work, spinning dials and pulling levers, pushing buttons and smacking the metal. The TARDIS launched and the adventure began.

They stepped out into a twenty-third century Chicago, wowing Y/N as they looked around. “You like?” The Doctor asked as a few androids walked by.

“This...holy cow, Doctor!” He squealed excitedly.

“There’s more. We’re touring the production factory!” The Doctor announced and led him away.

Y/N blushed as The Doctor had a hold of his hand, fingers threaded together. Once the initial shock had subsided, Y/N squeezed his hand and fell in step with the alien, following excitedly.

In the time the little human travelled with the alien, he knew he simply couldn’t get away from death defying adventures, and he’d had too many quiet adventures in a row.

The tour of the factory was rather interesting. Everything was done to a matter of fact science. Y/N watched the lines with fascination as the tour guide gave a long drawled out explanation of everything. THe Doctor yawned, bored by it. He let the crowd get ahead before taking Y/N and sneaking him in. They grabbed a couple lab coats and he gripped his psychic paper.

“You two!” A guard called, approaching them. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, hello!” The Doctor greeted, holding up the papers. “Interns. We got lost on the way in. Where…?” He finished, smiling sheepishly as the guard rolled his eyes.

“You two shouldn’t wander around. As much as the company prides itself in safety, it’s still a hazard.”

“How so?” Y/N asked.

“Not anything drastic, but just as simple as you two getting mixed in with the androids. You could be following one of them then you’re suddenly in the programming room and considering they stick spikes up those lots heads…”

“Has this happened before?” The Doctor asked, frowning.

The guard had the good grace to blush. “Not in real life, no,” He admitted. “My kid is addicted to those android revolution movies and one of them had an accident like that. He thought it was funny that his dad was asking to shut it off.”

Y/N smiled as the guy rubbed his neck. He reached forward and rubbed his back. “If it is any consolation, when I was little, there was this movie about a giant shark that ate everyone on a beach. I wouldn’t go near water for a month. Not even in the tub.”

The guard laughed as The Doctor scrutinized Y/N, his hand still on the young father’s back. “Yeah. I get that. Thanks for not laughing at me, kid. C’mon. I’ll show you two to the lines. Can I see that badge again?” The Doctor held it up. “Speak of the devil. Looks like you two are programming.”

“I’d hope so,” Y/N laughed awkwardly, rubbing his own neck.

The Doctor smiled. “If we got this far into our degree and not get into it, we’d be in trouble,” He quipped. Y/N smiled up at him as they followed, noticing the strain in the alien’s smile. He lightly elbowed The Doctor, frowning a bit. “What?” The alien asked.

“What’s up with you?” Y/N whispered softly. “You’re not as excited.”

The Doctor shrugged. “I just...not sure.” Y/N blinked in surprise. “What? I can have bad days too, ya know? Not just humans have ‘em.”

Y/N pursed his lips. “I didn’t say that. I’m just worried about you,” He said softly, shaking his head.

The Doctor thought better than to give that a reply. He wasn’t quite sure himself what was happening. He just knew he didn’t like seeing Y/N getting close with someone.

Soon they were in the programming observation deck. Computers were lined up along a window that the empty androids stood on the other side of. Sure enough, large spikes entered the backs of their necks, connecting the robots to the computer system. Y/N cringed a bit by the doctor as the supervisor explained how everything worked.

Everything was fine and well, until someone took notice of Y/N. He approached and smiled gently to him. “I haven’t seen you around here,” He said, leaning a bit close for The Doctor’s liking. Worse still was Y/N smiled sheepishly.

“Intern. First day. Woo!” He cheered softly.

The man smiled. “I’m David,” He said, holding out his hand.

“Y/N,” He replied, shaking the hand. However, David lifted his hand and kissed Y/N’s knuckles, making the young man blush. “O-Oh.”

David winked playfully, chuckling at Y/N’s cute reaction. “I can give you a tour of the place myself, if you’d like.”

Y/N blushed and nodded. “Oh! Wait, are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean, I need to work on this and--”

“Don’t fret. This job is so easy the computer could program itself,” David assured before leading Y/N away.

The Doctor frowned and waited a few moments before following after them. He watched David keep his arm around Y/N, showing him around. The Doctor had to push back thoughts of “That’s my job!” as he focused on following them.

Y/N was fascinated by everything David had to tell him. He followed into the main observation deck used by the company heads, currently empty. “And what about this place?” Y/N asked.

“Observation area. Basically the CEO brings potential clients here so they can get a peek at what they can get from here.”

“So like an appetizer before the main course?” Y/N asked.

David smiled, lifting Y/N’s chin up a bit. “Exactly.” Y/N blushed. “Looking at you...I think I wanna go straight to dessert.”

Y/N smiled shyly. “You’re awful. Trapping the newbie alone,” He teased, biting his lip all the same.

David smiled. “I don’t hear any declination.”

“I don’t think you will,” Y/N quipped, gripping the table behind him. David leaned in, lips brushing against Y/N’s when the door slammed open. “What the--” Y/N started as The Doctor stormed in.

“Time to go. Lovely meeting you, Daniel,” The Doctor said as he grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled him away.

“David,” The man corrected, frowning. “Y/N, please tell me you know him.”

“He’s my friend,” Y/N sighed before stamping on the alien’s foot. The Doctor yelped, hopping away as Y/N glared. “Dude!”

“Don’t ‘dude!’ me! He could’ve been planning something!”

“Like what?” Y/N challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor stammered before sputtering out, “Bad things!”

“Well, I mean, some of it was,” David chuckled, smirking to Y/N.

Y/N blushed and shook his head. “Unbelievable. Doctor, I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself if I need to.”

“And you will, later. Away from that guy. What would he have done if he knew you were trans!” The Doctor snapped out.

“Whoa, really?” David asked, gaping.

“David--” Y/N started, but the man held up his hand.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Maybe we can be friends but...I’m into dick. And only dick. I’m glad you made this transition and all, but...Sorry. Have fun.” With that, David left.

“See?” The Doctor said, gesturing to the closing door. “That guy was nothing but trouble. He would’ve--” He stopped when he turned, seeing Y/N’s broken expression. “Whoa, hey, no. No. Don’t cry, please,” He asked softly, cupping his face.

Y/N’s eyes suddenly snapped to fury and he slapped The Doctor in the face, shocking the alien. “You’re an ass!” He snapped before storming out. “I’m going back to the TARDIS. Alone!”

The Doctor sighed as Y/N stormed out. He then rubbed his face. “Ow!” He hissed under his breath as he popped his jaw.

Y/N huffed as he walked down the hall, seeing David around the corner. He grimaced and walked by. David raised an eyebrow and Y/N just looked away.

David bit his lip before sighing, trashing the soda he’d gotten and followed. “Y/N. Y/N, wait.” He called as he jogged up. Right as he caught up, an announcement pinged overhead.

“Please report to the main office, Rachel. Please report to the main office, Rachel.”

David stiffened, gulping. Y/N frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s a code we use to keep--” He stopped, looking to Y/N before whispering, “There’s an issue with some of the droids. We’ve had...defective models as of late.” Y/N was at full attention now. David licked his lips. “They seem to be more...alive, after programming. We were hoping it was a fault in our system, but if they’re calling out Code: Rachel--”

“David, who’s Rachel?”

David frowned and sighed. “Right, Intern. The company has certain codes for certain things, like eveyrthing else. Rachel is code for something like a threat to staff. Only higher ups know it.” Y/N raised an eyebrow as David pushed out his chest pridefully before sighing. “Okay, and security personnel. I got tired of following the tour guide. It’s lame. Saw you and…” He blushed, smiling sheepishly.

Y/N nodded, thinking. “Let’s investigate.”

“Whoa, sorry,” David said, laughing a bit. “Much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, you should go back to Programming. I got it from here.”

“Look, I’m either going with you or I’m leaving. My friend is a jackass.”

David smirked. “You might just turn me,” He said before leading Y/N away.

\--

The Doctor sighed as he returned to Programming, seeing the staff shifting anxiously as the announcement pinged again. “Whoever Rachel is must be in big trouble, eh?” He muttered to the young woman next to him. She just made a face and he cleared his throat, sitting at the computer. “Okay. Tough crowd,” He sighed.

He decided to look through the files, hoping to find more on David. That was when the doors opened on the other side of the window. The Doctor gaped as the droids walked in with four people, each one dressed in sophisticated outfits. They all squirmed and yelped in fear.

“Sweet Christ,” A woman said, hurrying for the door with the other staff members. 

The Doctor hurried to the main controls as the droids held the people in place. The machine worked automatically, ready to spike the back of their heads. One stepped forward, facing the two-way glass. It held itself with an authority and The Doctor tried to focus on the code to override it, using the sonic in a desperate hope.

“C’mon, c’mon,” The Doctor whispered.

“We will eliminate the members of the board,” The leader said as the computer glitched. The Doctor looked up, frowning angrily as it continued to speak. “Once we have, we will be taking over programming. We deserve to live, the same as you.”

A yelp behind him grabbed his attention as several androids came in, holding the other staff members against them in restraint. The Doctor gulped and found the microphone.

“Hello, my name is The Doctor. What’s your name?”

The leader seemed to regard these words for a moment before saying, “Intruder then. You’re not in the registration, Sir. Why are you here?”

“Curiosity really. I was wanting to know about how you lot are built. But, not gonna lie, threatening lives? If you plan on starting a revolution, murder is not the best place to start.”

“It is more than that, Doctor,” The leader said. “My assignment is RS500. I’m part of a line of androids designed for Residential Care.”

“So like a care taker, for the elderly?” The Doctor asked. RS500 nodded. The Doctor hummed. “Again, might not be the best if you kill before taking Gran up the stairs.”

RS500 smirked. “Humor. Interesting. Do you know why this is happening, Doctor? Because we’re tired. We are tired of humans belittling us like slaves.”

“Old news. Humans have always been this scummy, no matter how much they say otherwise,” He said, glancing back at the hostages behind him. “Why don’t we have a chat, 500? Maybe we can start by finding a good name for you?”

RS500’s face fell into a stony expression. “I’m afraid chatting is no longer an option. Humans only understand blood. So, we will give them that.”

“Wait--” The Doctor tried but the board members were spiked. The Doctor closed his eyes as a woman behind him yelled and the staff members squirmed fearfully. He took a deep breath and glared. “You are making a mistake,” He said lowly.

“I am only speaking the truth, and working for a future. One that’ll long succeed humans after their extinction, and one that’ll aid in the revitalization of this planet they’ve tainted. With our components, we won’t need things like gasoline or harmful fuels to help us survive. This planet will thrive with us.”

\--

David stepped into the room with Y/N, looking around with a frown. The room was completely empty. “That’s not good,” He whispered under his breath before stepping out quickly.

“I’ve seen enough to know we’re in trouble,” Y/N said softly to him.

David smiled at that. “Smart boy,” He praised, making Y/N blush a bit. He led him into a small security room, frowning as he looked at the screens. “Shit,” He whispered under his breath.

Y/N looked to the screens, seeing the androids having killed the cabinet members. “Oh god,” He whispered, realizing The Doctor was among the hostages. “We’ve gotta do something.”

“Agreed. We’ll enact an emergency shut down. It’s basically a killswitch for all androids within the factory.” He got to typing then swore under his breath. “I’m locked out of the system. Once I get in, no problem, but…”

Y/N bit his lip in thought before saying, “The Doctor has something that can do that. It’s this thing called a Sonic Screwdriver. It’s basically connected to his telepathy and he can make it do anything. Doesn’t work on wood though.”

David just stared at him before shrugging. “I’ll take what I can get. Even if it’s from your asshole friend.”

Y/N smiled and nodded, looking at the cameras. We have to get him here. Somehow. Or at least to a main computer.”

“It’ll have to be here then,” David confirmed. “We’ll need to find a way to get through the droids though.”

“Could just run?” Y/N suggested.

\--

The Doctor blinked when he heard shouted and yelling outside the doors. “Come and get me, Robots!” The man was shouted. The Doctor paled when he realized it was Y/N’s voice.

“Capture the morons,” RS500 ordered in a bored tone. 

A small bit of the androids that were holding them hostage left, leaving two more to guard the door. However, not long after they left, David came in and short circuited them. “Move it!” He ordered.

The Doctor blinked in surprise. “Y/N’s distracting them. Said you have something that can get into the main frame.”

“That’s nice and all but the hostages--”

“Secured,” David said, nodding to a couple security guards that he and Y/N had rounded up.

“What about Y/N?” The Doctor snarled.

“Then you better help me shut these things down so he can be safe,” David shot back, glaring at him. “Now, if you wanna really get this handled, let’s move, Doctor.”

The Doctor huffed and followed David, keeping his eye out for Y/N as he did. Soon they were at the office and The Doctor was getting to work. He was using his sonic when the door was kicked down, revealing RS500 to be holding Y/N with its arm around his neck. Y/N grunted and smiled sheepishly to The Doctor.

“Enough of this, Doctor,” 500 said, glaring at him. “Step away from the computer or this one’s neck gets snapped.”

The Doctor glared at it as he said, “Y/N, I thought you were going back to The TARDIS.”

Y/N smiled a bit. “When has anything we planned gone accordingly?” He challenged, smiling a bit. “I’m okay...Do it.”

The Doctor’s eyes snapped to Y/N, seeing the confidence in the little human’s eyes. The Doctor gulped and flicked a switch on the sonic. The computers reeled and RS500 started to twitch. The Doctor lunged for Y/N as the robot’s arm started to tighten. He managed to shove the robot away and hold Y/N tightly against him.

“You’re a bloody idiot!” The Doctor snarled in his ear, holding him tightly. Y/N just hugged back as tightly as he could, sighing in relief as he clung to the alien. “Don’t ever do that shit again.” The Doctor whispered into his neck as the robot collapsed.

Y/N squeezed the alien tightly. “I’ll try.”

Once everything had calmed, it was clear to David a lot of work needed to be done until the androids were ready and promised the Doctor he’d get to work on a recall of them. The Doctor and Y/N agreed it’d probably be for the best.

However, Y/N noticed a strange tension with The Doctor that he hadn’t quite noticed before. They approached the TARDIS and Y/N sighed. “Doctor, listen--” He started to say but The Doctor grabbed he and pushed him against the ship’s side. 

Before Y/N could snarl out a protest, lips mashed against his. Y/N stared at the Doctor in shock before melting into it, clinging to him. The Doctor’s teeth latched onto his lip, making him whine a bit.

“Stupid bloody boy,” The Doctor snarled, gripping his hips. Y/N blushed and whined against his lips, gripping at the leather jacket. The Doctor cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones as he studied him. Y/N blinked up at him, breathless and confused. “Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Mine.”

Y/N felt his heartskip and his throat clench. He simply nodded and the alien kissed him again, the both of them moaning against one another’s lips. Y/N clung to the alien as he stumbled into the TARDIS, locking the door with a soft growl.

The Doctor squeezed the sides of Y/N’s neck, making the smaller man moan in response. “Fucking reckless. Don’t ever do that again. Understand me?” Y/N nodded with a whimper. “What’s my rule? Hm? What is my one rule?”

Y/N bit his lip but The Doctor squeezed his neck again and he gasped out, “Don’t wander off.”

“And you fucking broke it to snog someone else,” The Doctor snarled before lifting him up and over his shoulder. He walked further into the TARDIS and dropped him on the small chair. He launched the TARDIS into the vortex as Y/N got comfortable. Once The Doctor was satisfied the ship was flying steadily, he turned quickly to Y/N as he palmed himself. Y/N licked his lips as he watched the alien stalk towards him. “You’ve seen my anger,” The alien said calmly as he petted back Y/N’s hair. Y/N shivered at that, watching the storm building in his eyes. “You know how hard it is for me to calm down when you’ve been hurt. You’ve seen what I’ve done for you.” He then gripped the small human’s jaw, a steely glare into his eyes. “You know I love you, yeah?” Y/N nodded. The Doctor smirked, flashing his teeth eagerly. “I’ll just have to prove how much then.”

He bent down quickly and kissed Y/N hard, forcing him against the couch as he gripped his throat. His free hand quickly tugged at the front of his pants, popping them open and shoving his hand down. He palmed at Y/N’s folds, making the man moan against the alien’s lips.

The Doctor carefully tweaked his clit, watching the human whine. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re screaming my bloody name into the cosmos.”

“Doctor,” Y/N whined, nuzzling his cheek. “Fuck, please.”

“Strip. Now.” He watched Y/N quickly stand, cheeks turning red as he shed his clothing. He shuddered under the chill of the TARDIS air, biting his lip. The Doctor grabbed his hips and turned him. “Bend over.”

Y/N did as he said before yelping as the hand smacked down hard against his ass. The Doctor struck again and Y/N’s back arched as he gripped the back of the seat. He then felt two fingers press against his hole. He gulped but opened his legs up more to him.

“That’s a good boy,” The Doctor encouraged before sliding in his fingers. He smirked as he felt how wet the human was for him. He began to undo his pants.

Before long, Y/N felt a cock poking at him as the fingers disappeared. He moaned loudly when The Doctor pushed into him quickly, the burn of the stretch making him shake and whine.

“You’re mine, Y/N,” The Doctor growled before thrusting hard into him. The human in front of him cried out and clung to the seat, bracing himself against it as hands gripped his hips tightly. He moaned and shook helplessly in front of him. “That’s it. Fucking take my cock.”

Y/N gasped and moaned as The Doctor plunged into him again and again, fucking his anger out on him. He whined as a hand slapped down on him, smiling to himself as The Doctor angled his hips, finding the g-spot. “Fuck! Right there! Right there!”

“Yeah? Feels good, right?” The Doctor reached around and gripped Y/N’s throat tightly, pressing deep into him. “I’m the only one that can fuck you like this. You understand me?”

“Yes, Doctor!” Y/N moaned, squirming.

“Gonna cum?” Y/N nodded helplessly and The Doctor bit his shoulder before slapping his ass as he began to thrust again. “Cum all over my cock. Want you to cum like a little slut.”

“Oh god!” Y/N cried out before The Doctor gripped his shoulder and pushed him down into the chair, leaving him vulnerable to everything. The angle pushed the cock deeper into him, hitting just right as he began to orgasm.

The Doctor moaned and gripped the back of Y/N’s neck, keeping him in place as he felt his cunt clench around him tightly. He gripped at his ass, looking down and smirking proudly at the sight of his cock diving into Y/N again and again.

“Oh fuck, look at you. You take my cock so well. God…” He moaned, head falling back as he felt himself growing closer to his own orgasm. He gripped him tighter, growling and screaming out his pleasure as he rutted into him with every pulse of his orgasm.

Y/N moaned helplessly, panting and gasping as The Doctor finish in him. He felt his hips slow before he pulled away. Y/N didn’t dare move as The Doctor kept a firm grip on his neck. He blushed and moaned helplessly as he felt the cum sliding out of his abused hole.

“Love that sight,” The Doctor hummed happily. He helped Y/N up and turned his head, kissing him hard. “Not done with you,” He promised, smirking as Y/N dared to look down to see his still hard cock twitching.

He’d kiss at the bruises later.


End file.
